Warriors meet Soul Eater
by TigerHawkBramble
Summary: What happens when you make Blair mad? Well if you want to find out your gonna have to read. Yo! I'm back! Sorry about the long wait. Oh and since I keep forgetting. I don't own Soul Eater or Warriors! * ABANDONED*
1. We're cats! So uncool

Chapter 1

Soul's POV

_Ugh. What happened? _I thought as I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw trees, all around me. _What the-? Where am I?_

However, I refused to panic, so I looked around hoping to find somehting that looked familar. As far as I could tell it was night and it had rained because I was soaking wet! I shook myself dry- wait. Back up. Shook myself? I looked down and instead of my yellow and black shoes, there were white paws in place of them! I looked around for a puddle or something and then found one, thought I wish I hadn't. But, before I could stop myself I ran over to the puddle and saw a white cat with blood red eyes staring right back at me.

I swear with how loud I yelled, or is it yowled, I could've woken people up on the other side of the planet.

Normal POV

"Wha-what what the heck happened to me?" Soul yowled, giving up on trying to keep his cool. _Maka!_ he thought. _Where is she?_ He ran around tripping a couple of times not being used to running on four legs. He finally got the hang of it and saw a sand colored ball of fur. Soul ran over to it and shook it.

"Ugh, who's shaking me? Makaaaaaaa... CHOP!" Maka semi-yowled hitting Soul in the head with a rock that she found.

"Jeez. How can you do that with a rock?" Soul grumbled, rubbing his head with his tail.

"Well it's your own fault for-" Maka stopped when she didn't see Soul only a white cat rubbing his head with its tail. She stared wide eyed and almost fainted when the cat started talking.

"First off you are Maka right? Second why did you hit me with a rock and how? And third, where the heck are we?" said cat yowled.

Maka took a couple of deep breaths to make sure she wasn't going crazy. "Well I can only answer one of your questions. And that would be yes I am Maka. And you are Soul right?"

The white cat nodded his head and looked around. "Maka where's everyone else? I don't remember what happened exactly and I have no idea where we are."

Maka looked deep in thought before answering. "I don't know Soul." she said as she got up and walked away.

"Maka, where are you going?" Soul asked.

"What do you think? We're going to find the guys so we can figure out what happened to us." _Although I think I know what happened. _She thought as Soul caught up with her.


	2. The Cat Who Will Surpass God

Chapter 2

Tsubaki looked around for Black*Star wondering what had happened to them and where Maka and the others are. _Oh... This can't be good..._

When she woke up she saw noticed that she was not in Maka's house but instead a forest. And that she had somehow turned into a cat! After she was done freaking out in her head she got up to look for everyone else, but mostly Black*Star.

"HAHAHAHA! As a cat me surpassing god will be all the more sweeter! YAHOO!"

Tsubaki sighed with relief and looked up seeing a blue cat yowling his heart out in a tree. _How did he get up there? _she thought. She shook her head, pushing the thought away and yowled, "Black*Star! How did you get up there?"

Black*Star looked down and smirked before jumping down and landing on all fours. He looked at Tsubaki, "HAHAHA! Tsubaki, you ask, knowing I'm the one who shall surpass god one day?"

Tsubaki laughed softly, "O-of course not Black*Star, I'm sorry for asking."

"Anyway, now then! Where are we?" Black*Star asked, looking around. "First, where at Maka's house then that cat comes in and suffocates Soul, then we're here!"

"I don't know either Black*Star but I do know one thing. We have to find them." Tsubaki meowed, determined to find her friends.

"But of course! A big cat like me must have friends! YAHOO!" Black*Star yowled laughing at himself.

"R-right..."

They got up to look when they saw two other cats, arguing with each other. One was white the other a sandy color. They walked closer and heard what they were saying.

"-your fault for ducking!" the sand one yowled.

"Ugh, can you stop yelling your making my ears hurt." the white one groaned before going on. "And what the heck was I supposed to do? I had enough of getting hit on the head with your book and the one time I dodge it's still bad!"

"How dare you two ignore the great, Black*Star!" Black*Star yowled being in another tree.

_H-how does he get up there so quietly? _Tsubaki wondered.

"Hey, isn't that?" the tom started before Black*Star jumped down in front of him. He ran over to the two and swung his tail around the tom.

"Hey! Did you two miss Black*Star?"

_I was kinda hoping to find him last... _Maka thought sadly.

Tsubaki walked out and smiled and thought, _Now there's only Kid left._


	3. Cats, the perfect symmetry

Chapter 3

"I'm garbage! I deserve to die!" a black cat yowled as two dirty sand colored cats stood over him.

"Aww. Come on Kid just because you have three stripes on you doesn't mean that your garbage... Patty help me." the slightly darker dirtly sand asked.

Said cat stopped laughing her tail off and walked over. "Yeah, come on Kid, your not garbage. Garbage stinks! And you don't."

Kid stopped crying and looked up, "Y-you really think I'm not garbage?"

Liz and Patty nodded their heads and Kid cheered up. "Ok then! So if we are going to find Maka and the others then we must start looking!" He got up and walked off with Patty and Liz following behind so he wouldn't have another freak out.

"Hey, Kid," when he flicked his ear to show that he was listening Liz went on, "Do you remember what happened? And how we became cats?"

Kid pondered on the thought trying to remember what happened. _Hmm... All I remember is someone saying Pum-pumpkin. Then I must've blacked out. _he thought.

"Well, I don't remember exactly what happened, but, I think it had something to do with that cat witch that lives with Maka and Soul." he answered.

Liz nodded and thought about what happened. _So Kid thinks the same thing? That's all I remember too. Hopefully once we find everyone else we can figure out what happened. _she thought.

"Big sister! Look what I have!" Patty called. Liz turned around to see Patty with a mouse in her mouth.

"AHHH!"

"Liz! Liz what's wrong?" Kid exclaimed as he ran back.

"Patty! Where did you get that? And why do you have it?" Liz questioned, not hearing Kid.

"I just found it." she placed the mouse and it ran away, scared for its life. "See? I didn't kill it."

"Still..."

"Guys! Come on we have to find the others, otherwise we'll never figure out what happened!" Kid yowled.

"Sorry Kid." Patty apologized.

Kid sighed, "It's ok Patty. Now then let's keep going."

He turned and kept walking with his two pistols when they saw a flash of blue and tan.

"Huh?" they all said.

"Black*Star! You get back here!" the tan cat yowled.

"No way! I'm not gonna-" the blue cat stopped and turned around causing the tan cat to crash into him.

"Makaaaaaaa... CHOP!" then Maka hit Black*Star on the head with a rock causing him to pass out.

Kid stared at the two cats before walking out of the bushes causing another collision. This time it was him, a white cat, another black cat, and Liz and Patty.

"Ouch." the white cat groaned. Said cat shook his head and looked down. "Kid? Is that you?"

"Yes, yes it is. Now would you all mind getting off of me?" Kid yowled.

They all got off of Kid who somehow got under all of them.

"Kid!" Maka yowled as she ran up to them dragging Black*Star behind her.

"Well, it's good to see you all again too." Kid said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Everyone is back together again!" Black*Star yowled getting up as if nothing happened.

Kid looked at Black*Star then at Maka. "Do I want to know what happened?"

Tsubaki shook her head, and Kid dropped the subject.

"So? Does anyone remember what happened to us?" Liz asked.

"Well, maybe if we pool what we do remember, we can figure out what happened to us!" Maka answered.

"That sound likes a good idea." Kid agreed.

"I'm in." said Soul.

After that everyone said yes and they took turns telling what they remembered.


	4. The truth revealed

Chapter 4

"So who remembers what happened first?" Kid asked.

"Well, I remember that we were at Maka's house for a party that she had thrown." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, and after that Blair came in and like always flirted with Soul." Black*Star continued with a mishivous grin on his face. Soul stayed silent.

"Yes, and after that Maka, I believe you tried to maka-chop Soul right?" Kid asked.

Maka nodded, "Yup, and after that Soul dodged, for once, and I ended up hitting Blair instead." Soul still said nothing.

"After that Blair got all mad and said something like 'You all need to get along better!' and said 'Pump-pumpkin transforming pumpkin!'" Liz said.

"So that's what happened!" a voice said.

"Who said that!" Maka asked, looking around wildly.

"HAHAHA! You mean you don't reconize me?" the voice said again. Then a black cat came out. The funny thing was that this cat had an white "X" on his face.

"Ragnarok! I-i don't know how to deal with being a cat!"

"Shut it! Or I'll take your whiskers away and you won't be able to stand!" Ragnarok yowled behind him as a skinny, pale cat walked out, his tail dragging behind him.

"B-but, then I wouldn't know how to deal with that!" the pale tom stammered.

"Crona, is that you?" Maka asked. Soul continued to be silent.

"Maka! I'm glad to see you." Crona smiled.

"Oi! Soul!," Black*Star called, as everyone looked at him. He waved his tail in front of Soul's face. "SOUL! YOU THERE?"

Soul didn't respond. Black*Star turned to the others and shrugged.

In Soul's Mind

Soul was still in the dark room, only instead of the chair, there was a cat bed.

"Do you wish to have power?" a red mouse ran up to him.

Soul growled, "Why is it that you have to be with me?"

The little demon-turned-mouse shrugged, "It's not my choice to be here."

Soul turned away from the demon and sighed.

"You wish to protect the girl right? Then you need power." the demom prompted.

"I'm doing fine on my own. Now leave me alone." Soul grumbled.

"As you wish..." the demon said as he faded away.

Real World

"Makaaaaaaaaaa-CHOP!" Maka yowled, hitting Soul on the head with a rock.

"YOWW!" Soul yowled rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"You weren't saying anything you were just sitting there, staring at the ground." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, sorry." Soul mumbled.

"Soul, are you ok?" Maka asked.

"I'm fine"

"You won't be for long! Who are you!"

The group turned around to see, a flame-colored cat, a gray cat and a dark brown cat.

"I'll ask you again, who are you and why are you on ThunderClan territory?" the dark brown cat spat.


	5. Intros and Questions

Chapter 5

The group stared at the three cats in front of them.

"I've asked you three times, who are you!" the dark brown cat spat again.

"Dustpelt, calm down they look only to be eight moons." the flame-colored tom meowed.

"Fireheart! How do you know they're not with Tigerclaw!" the cat known as Dustpelt hissed.

"Dustpelt, do they really look like cats who would be working for Tigerclaw?" the gray cat said.

"Graystripe is right, I don't think they even know who Tigerclaw is." Fireheaty said.

Dustpelt growled but didn't say anymore. Graystripe sighed and looked at his friend who shook his head.

"I'm sorry about my friend, he's just a little on edge lately. My name is Fireheart. The gray cat next to me is Graystripe, and the brown cat who clawed your fur off would be Dustpelt." Fireheart meowed.

"Nice to meet you Fireheart, my name is Death the Kid or Kid for short." Kid introduced.

Graystripe looked at Kid with wide eyes and looked at Fireheart.

Maka smacked Kid with her tail. "Idiot! I don't think they know about the kinds of names we have!"

He sighed and looked up at the two confused confused cats in front of him. "I'll introduce the rest of my group, the she-cat next to me is named Maka. The other black cat behind me is named Tsubaki. The two dirty sands over by the tree are named Liz and Patty. The black tom with the mark on his face is Ragnarok. The pale tom is Crona. The white tom with the bored expression is Soul. And the-" Kid broke off. "Where did he go?"

Maka looked at the two cats who looked half-dead with all of the names they had just learned. Then she heard the all-too familiar yowling of her hyper and loud friend.

"NYAHAHAHA! I am too great a cat to be introuduced by the lowlifes! For I am the great BLACK*STAR! Yahoo!" he yowled.

"Dustpelt, Graystripe go back to the camp I would like to talk to these cats alone." Fireheart whispered.

Both toms nodded and headed back Dustpelt grumbling to himself about a too-trusting kittypet.

Black*Star jumped down and landed in front of Fireheart.

"So you are the leader of this group?" Fireheart asked.

Maka's eyes widened. "No way!"

Fireheart looked at Maka confused. "So he was born with the name Blackstar?"

Kid nodded his head and turned to Black*Star, "Show Fireheart how you spell your name."

Black*Star surprisingly agreed and signed his name with his tail.

Fireheart tilted his head. "That's... odd."

Maka sighed. "It may be odd to you, but it's normal for us."

Fireheart nodded his head before looking at the nine in front of him and thought, _Hmm... these cats maybe apprentice aged, but there's more than meets the eye about these kits. _He shook his head and said, "I can see that you are all strong kits," getting the looks from the nine he continued, "And ThunderClan is going through a tough time right now. So I will ask you, would you like to join ThunderClan?"


	6. Fights and Discoveries

Chapter 6

"Would you like to join ThunderClan?" Fireheart asked again.

Maka was shocked at this sudden offer, _Weren't they just showing hostility to us? _She thought.

Kid looked at Fireheart suspiciously, "Why are you offering this offer to us?"

Fireheart sighed and looked around, _I guess I should tell them. I doubt that they would tell anyone else._

Fireheart nodded, "Before I tell you why I asked you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else."

One by one the entire group agreed.

"Ok then. The reason why I asked is because ThunderClan just lost one of our greatest warriors. His name was Tigerclaw." Fireheart explained.

"Why did you have to get rid of him?" Soul asked.

"Tigerclaw was a great warrior, however he was greedy, he wanted to take over the whole forest. And in order to do that, he wanted to become leader. So he killed the previous deputy, Redtail in hoping that the current leader, Bluestar would make him deputy. It didn't work out as she chose a warrior named Lionheart instead." Fireheart took a breath before continuing. "So Tigerclaw took some warriors that were exiled from their clan. And was able to kill Lionheart by having the rouges attack the camp."

"This guy is despicable!" Maka exclaimed.

Fireheart nodded sadly, "Yes he is. But continuing, after Lionheart died, Bluestar made Tigerclaw deputy and he again took some warriors from ShadowClan, the clan the rouges came from, and tried to kill Bluestar. But I was able to stop him and he was exiled."

Kid nodded and asked, "How did you know that he killed the cat Redtail?"

"My friend his name was Ravenpaw, he saw him do it." Fireheart said.

Kid nodded and went back to his group, "So what do you guys think? Should we join?"

"Personally, I couldn't care what happens to them." Ragnarok said.

Everyone glared at him, even Crona.

"I say we should join them! I mean if they need help then we should help them!" Maka said.

"I'm with Maka." Soul agreed.

Kid looked at the rest of his group who all nodded their heads. Kid went back to Fireheart, who was waiting with his tail curled over his paws. "We all agreed and we decided to join you."

Fireheart smiled, "Ok then, follow me back to camp."

The group nodded and followed behind Fireheart. When they got to camp, every single pair of eyes were locked on them.

"Fireheart, you brought them back?" Graystripe asked as he ran over.

Fireheart nodded and jumped onto the high rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" he yowled.

Immediately cats began to pool themselves to where Fireheart was.

"I have found some cats who wish to join ThunderClan!" he yowled.

"More cats from the twoleg place!" a pale tom said.

"Longtail, do you forget what happened when I first came here?" Fireheart asked.

Longtail growled but stayed silent, remembering how he had lost to him.

Another cat with a black and gray pelt yowled, "They don't look like much at all! Especially that sand she-cat!"

Maka knew he was talking about her and was about to make a response, then she saw a flash of white and she realized that is was Soul! Soul ran towards the cat and unsheathed his odd colored claws and attacked the cat who had mocked Maka. The cat yowled in surprise and retaliated with fighting back. Soul bit down on the cat's tail and the cat bit down on Soul's ear. This only made him madder and his tail flashed white for a second before going back to normal. The cat, seeing this, jumped back. Before Soul could attack him again, Fireheart yowled angrily, "Enough Darkstripe!"

Soul growled and sent a glare in Darkstripe's direction before heading back to his friends. He had a v-shaped split in his ear now but not too deep. Maka and the others ran over and asked if he was ok. He said he was fine and sat back down. Soul looked at his tail, _I wonder why it glowed like that for a minute. _He shook it off but made a note to tell Maka about it.

**A/N: Sorry I had to cut it right before they got their names, but, I can't think of any! So please review the names! I won't be able to write anymore until I got the names!**


	7. Bloody Training

Chapter 7

Fireheart smiled at the nine and nodded his head. "Soul has proved that things are not what they seem!" he yowled.

The clan nodded their heads while Darkstripe glared at Soul who glared back.

Firestar continued, "Maka, step forward." She did as she was told. "Maka, do you promise to protect and defend your new clan even at the cost of your life?" (**A/N: Not sure if this is the right words but oh well and also I'm just gonna have Fireheart act as leader because of what's going on with Bluestar**)

"I do." Maka said with her head held high.

Fireheart nodded, "Then from until she receives her warrior name Maka will be known as 'Sandpaw'!" he looked down at the warriors and continued, "Sandstorm, you are our best stalker and I hope you will teach all you know to Sandpaw."

Sandstorm nodded and beckoned to Maka with her tail. (**A/N: Not sure whether or not to call them by their apprentice names so I'll let you guys decide on that. But until then I'm just gonna call them by their real names**)

Soul was then renamed "Fiercepaw" and Longtail was appointed as his mentor. Black*Star became "Skypaw" with his mentor Graystripe. Kid was renamed "Nightpaw" and Dustpelt became his mentor. Liz, with the name, "Brownpaw" was given Mousefur as her mentor. Fireheart took in Patty, now "Brightpaw", as his apprentice. Next up was Crona, "Mousepaw", Whitestorm for his mentor. Then, Tsubaki, "Moonpaw" and her mentor, Frostfur. And lastly, Ragnarok, was dubbed "Darkpaw" with his mentor Darkstripe.

After the naming ceremony and cheering, Soul and the others were greeted by the ThunderClan apprentices.

"Hey there. My name's Ashpaw," a gray, spotted cat said as he approached the rest of the group.

Maka nodded and looked at the other apprentices, "I'm Sandpaw, and these are the rest of my friends: Fiercepaw, Skypaw, Brightpaw, Darkpaw, Mousepaw, Moonpaw, Nightpaw, and Brownpaw."

Ashpaw smiled and looked at his friends, "This is Thornpaw and Fernpaw."

Maka glanced at the other two cats before she was called by Sandstorm, "I'll see you all later!" she called, running off.

"Fiercepaw! Come on! I'm gonna show you where ThunderClan territory ends!" Longtail yowled.

Soul nodded and ran over, once he had finished a quick good-bye to his new and old friends.

(With Maka)

Maka sighed, a little annoyed at the fact that her mouse had scurried off into its hole.

"See if you can scent any other prey!" Sandstorm called to her.

She nodded and opened her mouth to see if there was any other prey near. She couldn't scent any, but what she could smell, wasn't good. (**A/N: I can't remember how Fireheart found out about what's about to happen next so bear with me here**) Maka smelled blood, and a lot of it. She took off running, ignoring Sandstorm's calling her back.

Maka ran in the direction of Snakerocks, as the smell of blood grew stronger. She stopped and looked around cautiously. Sandstorm caught up with her and asked why she had run off.

"I caught the scent of blood and followed it," Maka told her.

Sandstorm nodded and scented the blood too. Then her eyes widened, "Brightpaw... Swiftpaw..." she said quietly. _More apprentices? _Maka thought. Sandstorm walked out of the bushes and gasped.

Maka followed and almost booked it out of there. What she saw in front of her were two bodies of cats. Both about her size, one black and white, his fangs bared in a snarl, and the other a ginger and white cat, barely breathing.

"Sandpaw... Go and get Fireheart." Sandstorm said quietly. Maka didn't move still frozen from the sight in front of her. "Go! Now! Hurry!"

Maka snapped out of her daze and ran off to get Fireheart.

**Me: Sorry for not updating so soon! I have a lot to do now. I'm gonna be going to Korea in a couple of days so I won't be updating as frequently! *gets a cabbage thrown at me* Alright, who threw that!**

**Patty: I did~!**

**Me: Ignoring. Anyways, again sorry for not updating fast. But, I will try my hardest!**


	8. Old foes return

Chapter 8

Maka ran as fast as her legs would carry her. When she got close enough she heard Fireheart.

"Brightpaw. Please focus! Stop getting sidetracked by every little thing!" she heard Fireheart say.

_I guess Fireheart's having some trouble controlling Patty._ Maka thought. She burst through the bushes and took a couple of breaths before saying, "Sandstorm... Apprentices... Hurt!"

"What? Sandstorm's hurt!" Fireheart yelled taking off in the direction Maka came.

"Wait!" Maka yelled running after him leaving a very confused Patti.

Maka caught up with the ginger tom, "There are two apprentices that are hurt! Not Sandstorm! Sandstorm's fine!" she said.

Fireheart turned his emerald gaze on her and nodded with relief, "Thank StarClan..." he muttered as they neared the blood-soaked ground. The flame colored tom looked at the two apprentices and walked slowly over to them. "What happened here?" he asked his voice barely a whisper.

"I do not know Fireheart. They were already like this when Sandpaw and I got here." Sandstorm reported.

Fireheart nodded and proceeded to pick up one of the two apprentices. "Sandpaw, Sandstorm you two get Brightpaw." he said turning and running back to camp. The two she-cats nodded and picked up the barely alive she-cat and walked back to camp.

(With Soul)

Soul followed Longtail as he showed him the end of ThunderClan territory and the beginning of ShadowClan. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of the road before them. "This place smells awful." he said trying to cover his nose up.

Longtail chuckled, "Yes, well that's to be expected with the Thunderpath and ShadowClan territory right across from here."

_Thunderpath?_ Soul thought. _Oh. Must be cat terms for road, like "moon" for month. _Soul looked across the road and saw a pair of amber eyes looking at him in delight. He stiffened and Longtail noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked the white tom.

"Th-there's a pair of eyes, amber eyes... Across the ro- Thunderpath." Soul manged to answer, pointing across the road with his tail.

"What!" Longtail exclaimed looking across. Soul followed his gaze, but the eyes, were not there anymore. "I don't see any. But, you're sure they were amber?"

Soul stared in shock and nodded slowly, "Yeah, but they were just there! How did they-"

"It's fine come on let's head back to camp." Longtail said sternly turning away.

He looked back at the Thunderpath before following him. After they left the owner of the amber eyes walked out of the bushes with a smirk across his scarred muzzle. "So I guess you are the one that appeared in my dream. The cat with blood-red eyes." the brown tabby tom laughed. "Guess I'll see you soon then." he turned and ran back into his own territory.

(Back at camp)

Kid marveled at the sight the ThunderClan, "This camp is perfectly symmetrical!" he sighed happily. Liz rolled her eyes and the brambles protecting the camp started to rustle. Next thing anycat knew, Fireheart, Sandstorm, Patty and Maka came through along with Swiftpaw and Brightpaw.

Patty walked over to her sister, while the rest of the group went to Cinderpelt. "Hey what's up Brightpaw?" Liz asked.

Patty shrugged not laughing for once, "I'm not sure big sis. All I know is Fireheart ran off when Sandpaw appeared and when they came back they were carrying those cats."

Kid nodded and turned to the medicine cat den and waited for the three cats to reappear.

(In the medicine cat)

Cinderpelt stared in shock at what stood before her. "What happened to these cats?" she asked.

Sandstorm placed Brightpaw in front of her. "I'm not sure we found the two like this. Can you save Brightpaw?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll do what I can now please go." Cinderpelt said.

Sandstorm, Fireheart and Sandpaw nodded and turned to go, but stopped when they heard Brightpaw mumbling something. They leaned in closer to hear her.

"Nake, snake... Cobra, cobura..." she whispered. "Wolf, wolves! Wolf, wolves!"

"'Nake, snake'? 'Cobra, cobura'? 'Wolf, wolves'? What in the world does that mean?" Fireheart wondered.

Maka's eyes widened, _No way... That can't be..._

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard pawsteps behind her. She turned and saw a long white-furred tom with piercing blue eyes and a blue-gray she-cat with distant blue eyes.

"Brightpaw!" the white tom exclaimed running over to the injured she-cat.

"What's going on here?" the she-cat growled.

"Bluestar!" Fireheart exclaimed. "Uh, well we found Swiftpaw and Brightpaw severely injured."

"Who's Bluestar?" Maka whispered in Sandstorm's ear.

"She's leader of our clan!" Sandstorm hissed back.

Bluestar looked at Brightpaw's injured form and sighed, "She must have her named changed."

The white tom glared at Bluestar, "It's about time!" he snarled.

"Cloudtail." Fireheart muttered placing his tail on his nephew's shoulder.

Bluestar ignored the white warrior and sat in front of Brightpaw. (**A/N: Again not sure if these are the right words. Probably not but bear with me**) "From this day forward, you shall be known as 'Lostface'."

Cloudtail's fur rose and he bared his fangs, "'LOSTFACE'? THAT'S THE NAME YOU PICKED FOR HER? THAT'S A TERRIBLE NAME!" he yowled angrily.

Maka nodded her head, "Why would you choose a name like that? Surely, you can think of a better one!"

"Sandpaw, go and get yourself some prey." Sandstorm said not turning to look at her apprentice. "And you never question the leader's word. That includes you too Cloudtail."

The white-furred warrior glared at the pale ginger she-cat before turning back to Lostface. Maka opened her mouth to argue but closed it, thinking it was better just to obey, and walked out of Cinderpelt's den.

**Me: Woo! Finally updated! Sorry for the wait you guys! Oh and be prepared for some major action in the next chapter!**

**Soul: Wow takes you long enough to update Tiger. And what's up with making me all scared? Cool guys don't get scared!**

**Me: Well, who says you're cool?**

**Soul: Why you-**

**Me: *glomps him* Oh you know I love you ya big ball of fur!**

**Maka: Makaaaaaaaa-CHOP!**

**Soul and I pass out.**

**Maka: Hoped you all liked the chapter!**

**Black*Star: Why wasn't Tsubaki and I in it?**

**Me: Cause I couldn't fit you in deal with it!**


	9. Warrior to medicine cat?

Chapter 9

Maka went over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a mouse for herself and headed over to the other apprentices. She sat down next to Thornpaw and began eating.

"Hey, Sandpaw is it true?" Ashpaw asked. "That Bright- I mean Lostface was hurt by some weird animals?"

Maka looked at the gray flecked tom and nodded slowly, "Yeah, but Sandstorm and I weren't there to figure out who or what did it." she answered, although she had a pretty good idea who attacked the two apprentices.

"Hey don't forget about what happened to poor Swiftpaw!" Fernpaw hissed.

Ashpaw nodded, "I know! We should have told him not to go..."

Maka was about to ask what they were talking about, when the brambles in front of the camp shook. Longtail and Soul burst through. Longtail said something to Soul, but Maka was too far away to hear what he said. Soul nodded his head and walked over to Maka, after picking up a bird from the kill pile.

"What did Longtail ask you?" Maka asked.

"He just said that he wants me to talk to Fireheart later." Soul replied taking a bite of his bird. Black*Star and Tsubaki walked over.

"Hey Skypaw, hey Moonpaw how was you're training?" Soul asked his friend.

"Graystripe showed me how to hunt-" Black*Star started.

"Yeah but then because of you're loud pawsteps you scared off every piece of prey in ThunderClan territory!" Kid said angrily as he walked up, the twin pistols behind him.

Tsubaki sighed, "Frostfur showed me RiverClan territory but, we had a little trouble with them. They thought that we we're trying to take their fish."

"Personally, I think that prey here is better than their fish." Black*Star yawned as he licked one paw.

"Hey, has anyone seen Darkpaw or Mousepaw?" Liz interjected.

Everyone's head shot up at the two's names and shook their heads. "That's a good question..." Maka muttered.

"I saw Mousepaw with Whitestorm, I think he was showing her how to fight." Ashpaw answered. "But, when I passed them when I was hunting, she didn't look to into it."

"Yeah I saw that too." Thornpaw agreed. "She looked to scared to do anything."

"Well, that's Mousepaw for you..." Tsubaki sighed.

"Ya know... I think that Mousepaw would fit a medicine cat better." Fernpaw mewed. "Maybe Cinderpelt should take her on as an apprentice."

"Hey! Yeah! Hey Nightpaw, you seem closest to her, you should mention to it her!" Ashpaw suggested.

Kid got a faint blush on him but it was covered by his jet-black fur. "Sure I'll tell her when she gets back."

Just then Whitestorm and Crona came into the camp. Crona was shaking like usual as she headed over to her friends. Whitestorm went over to Fireheart and walked with him as they talked.

"Hey Mousepaw. How was battle training?" Kid asked as Crona sat next to him.

"Whitestorm tried to show me how to fight but it didn't go to well..." She answered.

"Do you think you can be a warrior?" Soul asked the gray and white she-cat.

Crona shook her head, "No... I don't think so..."

"Well, what about treating cats wounds? You think you'll be able to do that?" Kid asked.

Crona thought about it and nodded slowly, "It wouldn't hurt to try..."

Fernpaw, Ashpaw and Thornpaw got up as their mentors called them, saying quick good byes to Maka and the gang. Fireheart trotted over and sat down, "So, how's life in camp?"

"It's pretty good." Soul yawned as he rolled onto his back, stretching.

"Um... Fireheart... Is it possible for a warrior apprentice to switch to a medicine cat apprentice?" Tsubaki asked.

Fireheart nodded, "Yes as long as the apprentice wants to switch and the medicine cat doesn't have an apprentice. Why were you thinking about switching?"

Tsubaki shook her head, "No not me. Mousepaw here would though."

Crona nodded, "Yes if it is possible then I would like to be a medicine cat apprentice."

"I'll go talk to Cinderpelt about it. But, I think she'll be glad to have an apprentice." Fireheart said smiling, as he walked off.

Mousepaw smiled as well as she looked at her friends, who all nodded happily. Soul saw Longtail beckoning him with his tail and got up. But, he had a sense of foreboding... Something bad was going to happen... But he didn't know what...

**Me: Argh! This is such a sucky chapter! *bangs head on wall***

**Maka: Uh...**

**Tsubaki: T-Tiger? Are you alright?**

**Me: This chapter is horrible but it adds suspense for what's going to happen in the next chapter! Hope you liked this crappy chapter (in my opinion anyway)!**


	10. Abilities Revived

Chapter 10

Soul followed Longtail as they walked over to Fireheart. He sat down and yawned with his tail curled neatly over his paws. The ginger tom looked at him with a serious face and blinked twice.

"Longtail told me that you saw a pair eyes across the Thunderpath today, Fiercepaw." Fireheart started, "What I want to know is, what color were the eyes?"

Inside Soul's Mind

Soul blinked and tried to remember. He closed his eyes and saw the demon-turned-mouse. "Hello there Soul. Ah, or should I say Fiercepaw?"

Soul rolled his eyes as he sat up in the small cat bed, "Listen to me Demon all I want to know is what color those eyes were that I saw. I can't remember but you should!"

The Demon laughed and started to run around in circles, "Ah, those pair of eyes that scared you by the road is that right? Why do you want to know?"

Soul bared his fangs, "Because my superior wants to know what color they are! That's all."

"You say that now, but why don't you let me help you? You're scared, I can give you power to make that fear go away." the Demon sneered standing on his small hind legs.

"I don't need your help dammit. Now just tell me what color the eyes were!" Soul growled.

The Demon waved his tail, smiling, "Very well, the eyes were amber."

Soul narrowed his eyes but nodded, "You better not be lying..."

Real World

Soul opened his eyes, "They were amber Fireheart."

The ginger tom's eyes widened but he remained calm, "Very well, I will report this to Bluestar immediat-"

He stopped mid-sentence, when he scented ShadowClan. Fireheart stood up as pawsteps started to pound near the camp. ShadowClan cats poured into ThunderClan. Soul reared around as he was tackled by a golden tabby tom. The tom snarled and sunk his fangs into Soul's back.

He yowled and turned, lashing out with his claws, managing to throw the tom off. He snarled as his tail flashed white again. Soul stared at his tail, as it turned into the blade of a scythe. He stared in utter shock before turning back with a smirk on his face, "Well, I wasn't expecting this..."

The tom backed up a bit but shook his head, "ShadowClan cats never back down! No matter what!" he snarled as he lashed out at Soul.

The albino tom jumped out of the way and nicked the tom's ear. Soul backed up running into Maka who stared at his, red and black scythe tail, before smirking, "Hope we can fight like this!" she muttered as she bit Soul's paw.

He smirked as he turned into his full scythe-form (although it looked more like a stick with a dog tooth at the end of it) and held him in her mouth. The ShadowClan cats all stared in shock at the two. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty and Liz all smiled and looked to their partners, before following suit. Tsubaki ended up turning into what looked like just a dog tooth, who like Maka, Black*Star held in his mouth. Meanwhile, Patty and Liz transformed into some kinda mini-water guns (that shot the soul wavelength) which Kid held with his tail and in his mouth. Cats from both ShadowClan and ThunderClan stared in shock.

"Uh... Retreat! Back to ShadowClan!" a white tom with black paws yowled.

ShadowClan rushed out of ThunderClan camp leaving only the meisters, weapons and ThunderClan cats. Everyone started to back away hissing with bared fangs.

"Wh-what are you?" Brackenfur snarled.

Soul and the others changed back to their cat forms and simply looked at the ground. Their meisters looked around not sure on what to say.

Fireheart decided to approach the group and smiled, "So you are the one's StarClan told me about."

**Maka: Oh wow! We're part of a prophecy?**

**Soul: I don't see what's so special about this.**

**Ragnarok: Hey! Why wasn't Crona or I in this chapter?**

**Crona: I-i don't know how to deal with not being in a chapter!**

**Me: Will you all shut up! I thought this up on the spot and I didn't get any sleep last night!**

**Tsubaki: Then you should get some sleep Tiger...**

**Me: I plan to.**

**Maka: Alright then, hoped you liked the short chapter. Review, or I'll take your soul.**

**Me: Oh that's great. Threaten them why don't cha? *chases Maka around with Soul in his scythe-form***


	11. Sorry guys

Hey guys! Tiger here. I got some sad news... I'm gonna be abandoning this story.

Now before you start yelling at me to continue it, let me explain as to why! Honestly, the story wasn't going in the direction I wanted it to go.

But! I will be starting this story over! With a brand new start and a slightly new story line! Hopefully that one will be better...

Also, if you have any suggestions for titles, that would be greatly appreciated!

Oh and before I forget, if someone wants to adopt the story and take however they want, be my guest. I would rather have it so only one person adopts it though.

Just so if more then one person wants to adopt it, there won't be multiple versions of this story. So, just give me a private message if you want to adopt it!

And see you next time, with the new version of Warriors Meet Soul Eater!


End file.
